


Past, Present, Future

by Froygunnr



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, in universe violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:54:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22025890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Froygunnr/pseuds/Froygunnr
Summary: Pryde has been worse than TROS showed.Kylo is pretending to be worse than he is.Hux doesn't like either of them. Not that he'd admit, anyway.
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 101





	Past, Present, Future

**Author's Note:**

> This is set inbetween TLJ and TROS, or at the beginning of TROS.
> 
> Warning for alluded past abuse and for current mistreatment of Hux by Kylo.
> 
> Kylux if you squint or use your glasses at the end of it.
> 
> I can’t write POVs like a normal person, so you get to be in both their heads. I hope content indicates who is who, but also the difference between the use of Ren (Hux) and Kylo (Kylo).
> 
> I have no idea what I’m doing. I also don't know how to spell, type, or use punctuation. I’m sorry.

Hux didn’t have that much to do anymore, these days. With Allegiant General Pryde aboard, he was relegated to more of a person assistant, doing the work Pryde didn’t want to do and maybe two or three of his actual tasks. He hated it. He’d find a way out, he already had something in mind. He was on his way to their hangars for another menial task he didn’t care about, but if he held his head and standards high, things at least were running smoothly. That, and he didn’t draw attention.

Attention that was bestowed upon him by the other person he really didn’t want to cross paths with. His relationship with Ren had been bad at best; after Snoke’s death it had become a disaster. He played obedient and coy and it seemed to serve him well, because Ren took his anger usually out on other officers and not so much on him, although that had happened again, too. Before, he had had some power himself and Ren wasn’t allowed to lash out at him whenever it pleased him because of his position aboard the Finalizer and under Snoke. Now Ren was their Supreme Leader and of course he was squandering it as Hux had expected. Instead of leading the First Order, he ran after some magic artifacts and after this damn Resistance girl. The girl, the girl, the girl. His obsession with her and with his stupid magic stuff could make one sick. He would see Ren go down; he’d make sure of it.

“General.”

The grating sound of his mask. Another thing Hux hated. Ren had that stupid thing repaired and now walked around with some red lines in his dark bucket.

“Alligiant General Pryde and I had an interesting meeting. It seems you two were acquainted in the past. Intimately, as I was told.”

Every bit of the already non-existent colour of Hux’s face drained. No. No no no no. This hasn’t happened. It can’t have happened. Ren wasn’t supposed to know. Nobody was supposed to know. He should’ve killed Pryde, how is he still alive anyway –

“Pryde seems to have been rather taken by you”, after a small pause, “He mentioned something about plump, soft lips and a tight little arse.”

Terror and humiliation momentarily gave way to anger.

“Pryde can stick it up his ar–”

Ren stuck his finger out at him, willing him to be silent. Fear flooded Hux knowing full well what can happen when one displeased their Supreme Leader. He was angry, but he had to tread carefully.

Ren slowly moved his finger forward before he gently touched it to Hux’s lips. He stroked his index finger along them before replacing it with his thumb, adding slighty pressure and stroking down, catching his bottom lip and drawing it open. It popped back up when Hux pressed his lips together, shuddering, scared of where this could be going. He was a skinny human. He was intelligent, he knew how to manipulate people, play them against each other. He could scheme and rid himself of those who wronged him or were in his way. One wouldn’t expect it, but he was good at hand-to-hand combat and had had high marks in martial arts. But that was against fellow cadets who had underestimated him. Ren underestimated him, too, but he was physically much bigger, much stronger and he had the force to aid him. Hux would fight him if he had to, but more in defiance than anything else. If Ren wanted to do something to him, he couldn’t do a thing against it.

Even though he was wearing the mask, Hux could feel Ren leering at his lips. He circled him and his eyes went towards his behind.

Surely just to rile him up. To play with Hux. To make him scared. Ren hadn’t made any move on him before, or for all he knew, on anyone else. He had seemed uninterested in physical matters beyond smashing things. He wouldn’t do anything to Hux, he wou–

“Maybe I should sample you, too.”

He would. Maybe he would.

Hux felt like his stomach was equally trying to crawl deeper inside his body and escaping out of his throat.

Not here, please. Just not here. Not in the corridor. Not where everyone could see. Not where there might be cameras. Not in front of others. Please don’t let him be humiliated and hurt even worse.  
He had to find a way to argue for Kylo to take him to his quarters, that they –

“On your knees.”

“… what.”

“On. Your. Knees. You heard me.”

“Supreme Leader, sir, w–”

Hux felt himself smack forcefully to the ground, his left knee making a scrunching sound.

What Hux couldn’t have known, was that Kylo really _did_ just want to rile him up. To make him angry, feel embarrassed. He had no intention of raping the man. In fact, he despised what Pryde and others seem to have put him through. Killing was one thing, torturing too - means to an end, not nice, but you could try to focuse the dark side on it - but rape was another. He had never raped anyone, nor would he do it, and he looked down on people who did. Didn’t mean he couldn’t play with the rabid cur who had cost him his nerves more often than not.

“Please, sir, just not here. Please not here. I’ll… take me to your rooms. A- a meeting room. Anywhere. Just don’t let anyone see, please”, Hux had learned to compartmentalise and push away the things not immediately of importance or those that wouldn’t help him. He had learned to survive. He wasn’t going to be a pawn. Not again. But he also didn’t want to die. Fighting physically usually wasn’t the best option, especially against a trained opponent, but he was good with words. Either he’d get out of or at least improve the situation. Maybe he could flatter him, maybe he could do it on his terms, at least. Plot his murder afterwards. If he could turn this from throat fucking and being made to choke on another nasty man’s dick to giving a blowjob, he would. For a split second he imagined himself on his knees in front of Ren, lounging in his chair, legs wide open, head thrown back, Hux pleasuring him with his mouth, then biting down hard. The thought gave him momentary satisfaction, but he knew his neck probably would be snapped a moment later. It’d be smarter to let that idiot have his orgasm and live another day to ensure that Ren wouldn’t do the same for much longer.

Kylo stepped close to his face, pushing his hips forward slightly.

Hux’s breathing had sped up slightly and he stared at what was in front of him. “Supreme Leader, I’ll do it, just not here. You’ll enjoy it more elsewhere, I –”

In the corridor adjacent to theirs, Kylo felt a presence approaching. He wanted Hux uncomfortable, but he didn’t want to scare off their crew or cause talking. Hux wouldn’t talk, that much was obvious, but others would and he had no intention of killing anyone now if it wasn’t absolutely necessary. He could try to make them forget, but it would be easier if there was nothing that had to be forgotten. Quickly, he grabbed Hux’s collar and pulled the man back up on his feet.

“Follow me.”

Hux was surprised but breathed a sigh of relief when he thought his pleading had worked and another when he saw a female bridge captain walk around the corner and their way. She saluted, Kylo ignored her, he gave her a small nod, and everyone went her way.

Ren was stomping his way through the ship, but not towards his quarters. Hux knew where they were, but he hadn’t been in them since Kylo had risen to power. He had changed his rooms and been even more strict about not letting anyone in. Hux’s room lay in a different area, but different again from the one Ren was aiming for. It left him at unease, but as long as they were walking, nobody was doing anything to him and that had to count for something. He thought about grabbing a passing stormtroopers blaster and shoot Ren in his back, but that only lasted for a moment.

Suddenly Ren opened a door to his left and held itopen for Hux to follow him inside. It was a small archive where they kept some specific tech files that hardly needed accessing. Ren had walked towards the back where a small table stood and leaned back against it, legs somewhat spread, hips presented.

Hux tried to think of a way out, what he could say or do so it wouldn’t come to this. He already managed to get him to agree to not force him in the corridor, surely he could influence him further.

Kylo was curious what Hux would do. Would he obediently go down on his knees in front of him, look up at him with those big green eyes? Would he try to argue again, thinking himself oh-so-clever, trying to get out of this? Hux seemed to be back in a scheming mode and not scared anymore. That wouldn’t do.

Kylo used the force to pull Hux forward and pushed him to the ground right in front of him. He lost his balance and tipped forward, catching himself on his hands, head nearly touching Kylo’s thighs, before pushing back to just sit on his knees. Kylo caught his head in his hand though and pulled forward. Because of that, Hux was back off-balance so he had to crawl a bit on his knees to not tip over again. Yes, good. He felt a spike of fear, felt that Hux was startled and tried to catch up with his thoughts.

“Think about it, mh? Opening my trousers, pulling me out. Licking my cock to get me hard, then suck me all the way in. Could you do that? Fit me all the way in? Or would you start choking not even halfway down?”

Talking like this made him somewhat uncomfortable. It toed a line between rapist talk and talk people were into during sex. He may not have the same experiences someone else his age did, but it wasn’t like he’s never known another intimately. He was tempted to rub his crotch for good measure, but felt it might be a step too far. Scaring Hux was fine, but he didn’t actually want his full lips on his cock. They probably would feel nice and pillowy though.

He moved his hand from Hux’s jaw to his lips again, thumb a light pressure against them before withdrawing.

“Did Pryde make you do any of those things?”

Hux forced his mind to stop reeling. He hadn’t expected to have the force used against him again so soon or for Ren to start some version of dirty talk, or the switch back to Pryde.

Had Pryde made him do those things? He didn’t want to think to closely about it, but yes, he had. Back when he was younger, when Brendol had still been around. He had heard his fair share of abuse and some men had used him physically, too. He had been hit by Brendol and in front of him by others. He was sure his father was aware of what else the other men did to him, too, but didn’t care to stop it. Maybe he had even encouraged it. Hux was glad that he had rid himself of this monster.

How to answer? Say yes? Admit that he had been used? Ren seemed to know anyway, but there’s a difference between somebody knowing and him admitting it out loud. Ren pulled him out of his thoughts:

“Has Pryde used you since coming to this ship?”, he asked sharply, as if he dealt with a deaf or stupid person.

That, Hux could answer more easily.

“No.”

It was true. Pryde had taunted him, had looked at him haughtily, looked at him with a disgusting, suggestive smirk on his face, made comments about Hux being ‘of good use’ or ‘beneath him’, but he hasn’t done anything to him or expected Hux to do anything. Except humilate him by calling Pryde his title or bow to his professional whims.

“If he does, tell me.” With that Kylo side-stepped Hux and left the room.

He didn’t care for Hux. He was a false snake, a ‘rabic cur’ as Snoke had aptly called him. The dark side of the force was his master, or what he tried to master. He wasn’t following some organisation, some sleazy men in shiny uniforms. Especially not those who had never seen a day of combat in their life and thought power was the amount or placement of stripes they wore on their uniform. They had no idea what real power was. He had no nerve for them and certainly not for them abusing their rank or blasters for unworthy deeds. So many of them were slaves of their own body and so unworthy they couldn’t sate their needs with willing partners.

Snoke had used them against him, too. He taunted him and flattered him; said he was ugly and mis-shaped, that he was alone and that no one would want him. He also called him well shaped and strong, eliciting dark desires from low creatures. When Kylo was younger and hadn’t been long with Snoke, he had flung him around again for not fulfilling a task the way he wanted, leaving Kylo injured and in pain. Snoke meant to teach him two lessons: To never disappoint him and work harder to fulfil tasks given to him, and that failure and weakness would be punished and used against him.

He froze him with the force and bade some old, repulsive officers to come forward. Kylo could be good for something, at least. If he was too weak, others would take what they wanted from him. He didn’t immediately get it. He assumed that - as usual - he would be hurt. They didn’t have the force, so they’d use fists and hard boots. Maybe he’d be shot with blasters - neither the first nor the last time. In the past, it had been to test his pain threshhold, to make him angry, livid, to make him cold and unmoving; to punish him, to ‘reward’ him by helping to bring the powers of the dark side forward.

Something had felt off, but he couldn’t put his finger on it. It wasn’t something he had encountered before. He was helpless to watch one of the men step forward with an expression he wanted to wipe off his face, ideally with his whole face attached. When the creature rubbed himself and opened his trousers, Kylo both blanked and panicked at the same time. That was something Snoke hadn’t used against him yet. So far he had spoken against carnal desires of lowly creatures, things that kept them blind and enslaved. By the time the guy had turned Kylo around, crouched over him, and pulled at his waistband, he felt the invisible pressure on his body cease, the lid lifted from his powers. He flung the slug backwards and crushed his rip cage, then moved towards the other officers to give them a similar fate. Snoke had told him it had been a test. Told him those things would happen if he didn’t become better.

Kylo hadn’t forgotten that lesson. It should have been beneath him, but he learned that sometimes the abused became abusers and took their own pain out on their victims. Hux might grow to be just like them. Either way, he liked seeing Hux scared of him and putting him into his place, and he wanted to know if Pryde was still like the men who met their end at his hands. He wanted Hux humiliated and put in place, but he also didn’t want someone like Pryde around, even though he was an effective choice concerning the general. It was good that Pryde hadn’t done it recently, but Had had indirectly confirmed that he had indeed done that in the past. Kylo didn’t like that.

He vowed to find Pryde and to give him a different assignment. Outside their ship.

Back in the tech archive, Hux was still on his knees, eyes first wide open in shock, then small in thought. What had just happened? Ren forced him on all fours in front of him, pulled his face to his crotch, then asked about Pryde and walked out? He was thinking everything over, trying to find the missing piece for this to make sense. He was glad for it, of course, but he hated not understanding something and this felt important. If Ren was just another rapist, he needed to know how to evade him, how to escape the abuse. How he could play him.

Hux slowly got up - his knee thankfully wasn’t hurting despite the unhealthy noise it made earlier - and for a moment his mind got stuck on Ren’s attempt at dirty talk or whatever that was supposed to have been. Could he fit him in or only half? His mind unhelpfully supplied a picture of naked Ren leaving the officer showers by the training rooms, towelling his hair off but not a care in the world to cover up his body.

Hux had done his usual workout; he might not fight at the front, but he still meant to meet all First Order standards and to keep a high level of fitness and skills. Ren had mostly used an adjacent, empty room to slash the air with his saber, but also had come into his to work with weights. It was unfair, really. Somebody this awful shouldn’t have a body like this. He didn’t have any bones showing or overly sculpted muscles, but he also didn’t really have fat. He was just… big. Wide and tall - it irked Hux that Ren was two inches taller than him - and was pushing and pulling and lifting weights he shouldn’t have been able to move with such ease, or at all. Hux was sure he used his strange powers to assisst, to show off in front of the other officers.

A small voice at the back of his head whispered that he had been sweating a lot, that his face had been screwed in concentration, that he had been completely focused and likely hadn’t paid any attention to anybody else.

He knew he was thin, but Ren’s arms being bigger than his legs was just offending and ridiculous. Just as ridiculous as him being proportional. Downright unfair. He probably walked around without covering himself to show off, too.

Hux shook his head to get rid of the thoughts. Wrong. Bad. Don’t. With the monsters in his past it at least was clear: He hated them, they were disgusting, he wanted them dead - and most were. With Ren it was more difficult. He hated him, was scared of him, wanted him dead. But he couldn’t quite deny that he’d like to bury his hands in his overly shiny and full hair to _pull_ and he refused to admit to himself that the image of _Ren_ had followed him for a few days after he saw him then. Hux was glad Ren had left him, though. Treacherous thoughts aside, he would never want to be at his mercy. At least not like this, not against his will. And Ren hated him, clearly. He surely would set out to hurt and humiliate him.

As he was making his way to hangar four - Ren had stopped him on his way to oversee the unpacking of some precious load - he wondered why Ren had left after questioning him about Pryde; if maybe he had gone to him afterwards to laugh about how easy it was to get him on his knees. He clenched his fist and ground his teeth. He would get rid of them. Both of them. Maybe he would find them a way off this ship. Without a ship.

**Author's Note:**

> Titles are the worst.  
> For a moment I thought about calling it "Tension", then "Palpable Tension" but that would be bad humour, wouldn't it.  
> ____________________________________________  
> Did I make it obvious enough that both want to fling Pryde off the ship? No offense to REG though, he seems nice.


End file.
